Of Cakes and Roses
by Kirabaros
Summary: November 2nd. It is a day that holds many memories for certain people. For the Winchesters it is the anniversary of their mother's death. Sam though remembers it as an anniversary of another kind and attempts to make a certain dhampir happy on her birthday.


**Of Cakes and Roses**

It was a quiet night and it was welcome considering the excitement that occurred earlier at the cemetery. Angela peered out the window of her room and gave a slight smile at the sight of the candles lining the path along with the marigold petals. At least one family would be able to remember the purpose of the night in peace. The poltergeist had been dealt with in a most… unusual fashion and the case was closed and over with.

Sighing Angela turned away from the window and went to pick up the book she had left lying on her bed. She smiled as she looked at the battered cover and ran her fingers over the worn bindings. There were few things she had that managed to last as long. Then again she was sentimental about things that were given to her.

She peered at the embossed lettering and traced them with her fingers. She smiled as she opened it to the back cover to the inscription. She mused, "Eddy you did have a gift with words. You were your own inspiration."

She flipped the book back to the front and went to the first page. She studied the print for the dedication. It was a first edition but it was a special first edition and it was surprising that it was in such good condition despite the fact that she had opened it time and time again. She had read the book so much that she could recite the whole thing by memory.

She started walking around as she started reading. It was an old habit that she never got out of. She used to do it a lot when she had been in college. People used to marvel that she could keep her nose in a book while she walked from class to class. Her lips moved as she read, drinking in the words. She almost didn't hear the knock on her door.

Reluctantly slipping her finger in to keep her place, Angela walked over to the door and opened it slightly. She peered out into the darkness ready to strike out at a potential threat. She relaxed though when she saw who it was and frowned a little in puzzlement, "Sam?"

Sam shuffled outside Angela's door a bit nervous with his hands in his jacket pocket. He wasn't sure about his great plan but it was the only thing he could think of. It had been awkward between him and Angela and even more so after the case with Jack Montgomery and then the thing with Samhain and the seal. He couldn't help but feel that maybe she was either repulsed or afraid of him.

He came up with this plan even though he was sure that she might be a little upset. He knew why she would be but in the end she liked what the result was. So it would be okay right? At least Dean wasn't around to tell him he was asking for trouble. Well it was the point of no return for him. He looked at her and took in the confused frown and replied, "Hi… uh…"

"Hi, Sam," Angela prompted thinking that he was finally admitting that the laceration and bruises on the back of his shoulders were a lot more painful than he said they were. "Did you need something?"

Sam knew he walked into that one. She had been the one griping on his injuries. He told her that he was fine and he found it bothersome that she didn't even turn all bossy on him and demand that she take a look. She just gave him that blank look that was saying something but he didn't know what and she walked away after seeing everything was fine. "Um…"

Angela continued to frown. Something wasn't right about this. "Are you okay? Did we get the poltergeist or didn't we?"

This wasn't going like how he wanted. Sam had to dig himself out of this since the look he was getting from her was hardly encouraging. He gave a slight frown and finally said, "Do you have a minute?"

Angela wasn't sure where this was going but judging from the way Sam was trying to word something she figured it was something he was probably embarrassed about asking. She replied, "Sure, did you want to come in?"

"No," Sam answered a little quickly and when she moved back in surprise he softened it and repeated, "No uh… I was wondering if you could come with me. Just for a walk."

It was the best Sam could come up with. It did help when they went through that rough patch after Sheridan. Besides where he intended to take her required a walk and he did think the walk would at least let him get to the bottom of why she was so stiff with him.

Angela studied Sam and thought about his request. She had been withdrawn and it occurred to her that she may have taken his implications when he and Dean talked about the demon blood thing and Jack Montgomery the wrong way. Well she sort of felt like she was being shoved under the bus and then the thing with Samhain and the fact that she stood up to chucklehead Uriel… "I'd love to."

Sam gave a smile as he replied, "Okay." He stood aside to let her come out and made a slight motion with his hand.

Angela frowned but smiled at the same time. Sam was acting peculiar and she wasn't sure why. He certainly didn't act that way with an injury. She removed her finger and tucked her book under her arm. She would put it in the jacket she was wearing later since it was small enough. She attempted being polite, "So are you taking me to see if there are spirits returning home to visit their families?"

"Don't you think you've had enough ghosts for the night?" Sam frowned aware that he sounded a bit rude but looking at her, she didn't seem to mind.

"I've had enough of them trying to kill me but the idea of a nice ghost like someone we know in Heber Springs… that seems nice considering what tonight is," Angela replied with a slight smile as they walked down the marigold strewn path. "Dia de los Muertos."

Sam walked besides Angela and watched as she looked at some displays covered with sugar skulls and people walking around with skull masks. She was looking at them thoughtfully and he wondered the wisdom of doing this. She was the one that told him her reasons and he knew what day it was. This was starting to sound like a bad idea about to crash and burn.

"I have a partiality to this day and Irish wakes," Angela replied idly for no reason at all.

Sam raised his brow at that admission. It was something though about her. "Wakes?"

"Death has to be respected but not to the point where the place is a morgue. To really respect it, you celebrate life." Angela looked at Sam and gave a slight smile, "I attended a couple of Irish wakes and I found them to be much more… to my ideas about certain things." She looked back as they passed some more lanterns and marigolds. "I had forgotten."

Sam didn't have anything to say. He wasn't even sure if anything he said would be helpful. At least she was talking to him without reservation. He remained silent as he observed her and was pleased that she was not so stiff with him. Finally he said, "At least you remembered."

Angela was brought out of her thoughts and gave a slight hum as she smiled. "Indeed." She looked around and gave a slight sigh. "So is there a destination on this road or are we going to have to stop for food and water?" She looked at Sam and gave a teasing smile. It had been a while since she had been this relaxed.

Sam looked up and realized that they were nearing where he wanted to go. "Oh. It's right over here." He motioned for Angela to follow him. He took a risk and gently grasped her elbow and pulled her along. "I found this place looking around and someone told me it was a good look out…"

~0~0~

"Right where the shadow line is that's where the landing site for Apollo 13 was supposed to land is. The crater is huge but it sure makes a nice picture."

Sam looked up to where Angela was pointing at on the moon. He had no idea what he was looking for but he was willing to indulge. It had been a long time since she last took time to star gaze. He replied, "I take it you have one?"

"I Googled it," Angela replied as she lowered her arm and rested it on her drawn up legs. She looked at the moon. "Amazing what satellite photos pick up." She gave a slight sigh and smiled, thinking of another time that she had been looking at the moon.

Sam just watched her. Now was the moment of truth and he prayed her good mood wasn't spoiled. He opened the cooler that he had brought full of beer for the occasion and reached in. He found what he wanted and slowly pulled it out.

Angela was enjoying the evening. Not once did she feel the need to withdraw. The whole thing between Sam and Dean and the fact that Sam had been using his abilities… she didn't want to take sides. She really didn't know what to do in this case but she wasn't going to let a dick like Uriel push her around. Turning away from those thoughts, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath of the night air. When she opened them, she found herself looking at…

"Um… I know that you discourage this but I thought that maybe uh…" Sam knew he was making a fool of himself. He paused and took a breath and said, "I just wanted to do something that wasn't related to what happened over the summer and… Happy Birthday."

Angela looked at the small cake in front of her and took in what Sam was saying. It was touching that he wanted to do something nice. He did it knowing that she was apprehensive about it and the reasons why. And yet, just thinking about things during her walk, she changed her mind about a few things. She looked at Sam and replied, "Thank you." She gave a smile to emphasize her thanks.

"You're welcome," Sam replied as he put it in her hands. He was a bit surprised that she didn't react what he thought she would. "I uh hope I didn't make you feel uncomfortable about it. I know you said you don't celebrate…"

"It's fine. It was sweet of you." On impulse, Angela gave Sam a kiss on his cheek. She sat back to examine the cake.

It was one of those little cheap ones that had the plastic cover with the little sticker on it. It was the kind that could be used to appease Dean when he wanted pie and the market didn't have it. She looked at what it was covered with and asked, "Have you joined the fan club?"

Sam frowned his confusion. "What?"

Angela pointed at the decoration. She teased, "This is not the first time I've gotten one of these."

Sam looked at it and saw the rose. It was white on the green setting. Inwardly he groaned while he replied, "Um… it was all they had?"

Angela started laughing, "It's okay." She stopped laughing and sobered before continuing, "I've just never gotten one on my birthday. It was a nice gift Sam."

Sam tried to recover, "I guess I just saw it and it was you."

Angela knew she caught him off guard with that one. The past five months had been hard and this was like a small light in the darkness. She looked at Sam and smiled, "Still weak but getting better." She had cut the cake in half and offered him half.

Sam was going to refuse but decided against it. He accepted it and replied teasing her back, "Well I just said to myself that you deserved a rose on your birthday. So here you go."

Angela laughed at that feeling freer than when she discovered she was in control of her abilities. The rest of the night was spent eating the cake and joking like they used to. Sam was pleased that things seemed to be all right between them. That she was happy though was most important.

* * *

**A/N:** Dia de los Muertos is today folks but it is also a special day for someone special to Sammy. Yeah Sammy tries his luck at giving another gift on Angie's birthday. Enjoy.


End file.
